


贫穷少女与伯爵猫 #03

by PortiaPrussia



Series: 贫穷少女与伯爵猫 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortiaPrussia/pseuds/PortiaPrussia
Summary: 现代PARO，伯爵猫化描写注意，伯爵未成年人体注意。
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 贫穷少女与伯爵猫 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653268
Kudos: 1





	贫穷少女与伯爵猫 #03

**Author's Note:**

> 现代PARO，伯爵猫化描写注意，伯爵未成年人体注意。

**[你在自己的床上醒来，发现一个男孩子躺在你的身边，你会——]**

**[A.惊讶地大喊，试图把对方惊醒并质问情况]**

**[B.冷静地悄悄溜走，装作什么都没发生过]**

**[C.报警。（你以为人民警察会相信你说的吗）]**

**是的，年仅十七岁的藤丸立香（女）此刻就面临着这样GALGAME一般的困境。**

**周六清晨的被窝异常的温暖，立香惯性地伸手摁掉不合时宜响起的梅林闹钟，决定给自己一点点懒觉犒赏。缩回手的时候却摸到了一个毛绒绒的东西，玩具熊？不情不愿地眯了眯眼睛，却把那一点睡意全部吓跑了。**

**这怎么看都不是玩具熊吧。应该是人偶吧……人偶！看上去像只有十二三岁左右的少年，银灰色的长睫毛轻轻覆在下眼睑上，面容精致而深邃，柔顺的发丝垂在她的枕边，很可怜的没有枕头枕着她的衣角睡着了，呼吸平稳且轻。**

**等一下，呼吸……呼吸？？？**

**怎么可能会有男孩子在未成年少女的床上。**

**这一定是梦我还是继续睡吧。**

**反复暗示自己睡过去的大脑此时正在高速运转着——昨晚没有喝酒，这个男孩子自己也不认识，长期独居家里的安保系统也很完备……这是梦这是梦。对啊昨晚她明明是和她的猫一起睡……**

**爱德蒙？！咕哒猛地起身掀开被子，小猫并不在床上。床边的少年已经被惊醒，有点不爽地揉揉眼睛展示自己的存在感。咕哒只是自顾自地找着银灰小猫，“爱德蒙，爱德蒙！”**

**被子下面check√**

**床底check√**

**书桌脚下check√**

**衣柜check√**

**窗子紧闭**

**门紧闭**

**她的猫失踪了。**

**尽管难以置信，咕哒还是扒拉着自己桌上的纸盒啊瓶瓶罐罐什么的。猫咪是液体，说不定……**

**直到一个清爽但略带倦怠的声音响起，“在这里。”**

**确定了声音的来源，是少年。**

**——哈？？？**

**咕哒没有搭理他，只是在小小的房间里不停重复着“爱德蒙”“喵喵喵”这样撒娇一样的短句。**

**少年单手捂住已经开始泛红的脸颊，可恶，被可爱到了，像小动物一样可爱的不行啊——还是粉色睡裙和白皙裸露的小腿。昨天还能保持平常心，回到人类的身体之后心脏就开始悸动了。**

**“喵……”克服着羞耻心，他试着学昨天的自己的叫声。**

**空气仿佛凝滞了，咕哒现在满脑袋只有“我〇”这样的感叹。（JK不可以说脏话哦——梅林打码工作室）**

**解释起来还是挺麻烦的，咕哒也听得迷迷糊糊。**

**“所以说，你是被一个叫做刑部姬的魔女施了咒术，于是变成了猫咪？要找到一份真挚的爱情才能解除魔咒？”**

**“简而言之，是的。”**

**这是什么儿童读物？！美女与野〇的版权方呢？刑部姬又是什么人，听起来一点都没有魔女的感觉好吗？！！咕哒正要表示自己的怀疑，就会被对方以“昨天在路边看到我的时候还羡慕得流口水了呢”残忍回击。**

**“呜哇哇哇啊才没有流口水爱德蒙是笨蛋！！！”**

**相处起来倒是很自然。可能他身上的气息很熟悉吧，眼睛也好，发色也好，还有奇迹般的感觉他的气质都和昨天捡到的小猫一样。这是什么世界奇妙物语吗？**

**心底尚且存满天真与幻想的少女还是轻信了这样的设定，只是面对少年优雅的身姿多少还是有些不适应，不敢直视他的眼睛超过三秒钟，而且他现在还穿着自己的运动服……**

**“那你现在变回猫可以吗？”咕哒躲在抱枕里闷闷地发声，说到底十七年以来的人生，在学校没有朋友更别说男性朋友了，除了和梅林没有和男性独处过！！！**

**“不行。变回人类十二个小时之后才能变成猫。”爱德蒙扯了扯尺码偏小的衣服，表示了自己的不适，“这么一算还有四个小时。陪我去商店买衣服。”**

**四个小时。**

**诶。也就是说她和人类爱德蒙一起睡了一晚上？而且还是没有穿……**

**咕哒的脸慢慢染成熟透的柿子一样红，好想大喊一句“Hentai”却发现此刻的自己根本没有立场。以年龄差来看，现在犯罪的是她。（你以为人民警察会相信你的话吗？）**

**“叮咚，叮咚。今天是警官大哥哥的例常检查哦！立香在家吗？还是说背着大哥哥金屋藏娇呢？”**

**不好，是梅林来了，以及他的日常欠揍问好。平时咕哒还能鼓着脸蛋骂两句梅林是笨蛋，今天的她心虚得要死了——要说为什么？**

**当然是因为藏在她房间里的The·人类男性·爱德蒙。**


End file.
